


Ten Times Jim Kirk Somehow Ingrained Himself In The Very Fabric of Spock and Uhura's Lives

by Calicy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I just really love the friendship between Kirk and Uhura ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicy/pseuds/Calicy
Summary: Some of the moments when Jim Kirk intentionally (and sometimes accidentally) influenced Spock and Uhura's relationship





	Ten Times Jim Kirk Somehow Ingrained Himself In The Very Fabric of Spock and Uhura's Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago, I don't even remember why but I love the idea of Kirk having a role in Spock and Uhura's destiny.

.I.

 

He is just trying to avoid waking up early, which shouldn’t be condemned. Whoever thought 0800 classes were a good idea needs a frank talking to. To change his schedule will be a righteous form of protest, he decides after seeing his Introductory Vulcan class is in the morning on Fridays - FRIDAYS.

 

It’s meant to be really. The night before term starts, he meets a cute engineering student, a sweet girl named Gaila, who helps him access the academic database. He and Gaila both get moved into a nice evening class on Wednesdays with Professor Ilongo, a notoriously easy grader. Afterwards, they have some incredible sex too. Kismet, Kirk thinks, repeatedly.

 

“You wouldn’t believe what happened. They changed my schedule, last minute,” Gaila’s roommate Uhura fumes on the fifth day of classes. Kirk, who is hiding in the girls’ closet, holds his breath. 

 

“You?” Gaila squeals, “Huh.”

 

“Yes! Instead of Ilongo on Wednesday, I’m stuck with Commander Spock on Fridays. Everyone says he is the worst grader,” Uhura sighs, “He’s already given us a quiz and I got an 88%. An 88%, Gai!”

 

“I’m here if you need to talk,” Gaila says, the teasing tone in her voice barely concealed. 

 

“Oh, hush. I earned a perfect GPA and I’m not letting that fool ruin it for me. I’m going to all his office hours from here on out. And he does one-on-one tutoring apparently, so he had better believe I’ll be taking advantage of that too. I’m better than an 88%.”

 

“You spend as much time out of this room as you need,” Gaila says. When Uhura’s back is turned, Gaila glances at Kirk through the crack in the closet door and winks. 

 

Kirk grins back. It’s fine, he tells himself. The class is right down the hall from the library, where Uhura spends all her time anyway. With any luck, she’ll be pulling all nighters every Thursday. On Friday, she’ll probably only have to drag herself a few feet. Yes, that’s exactly what will happen. It’s totally fine. Convenient even. Maybe Uhura should thank him for helping her.

 

“I will,” Uhura says, “Now tell whoever is in our closet to get out. I need to find that jacket I let you borrow.”

 

.II.

 

Two days after the end of term, just before their fifth semester at Starfleet, Kirk stumbles upon Uhura for the upteenth time. He’s drunk and a little bruised from hitting on the wrong people again. She’s all dressed up but not looking like she’s in a hurry to be anywhere. 

 

“Hot date?” Kirk slurs. He leans against a chair which immediately moves, making him stumble. Fortunately, he long ago gave up trying to look cool in front of Uhura. It’s more fun to annoy her anyway. 

 

She looks up too sharply and begins playing with her nails. Even in his state, he knows she is nervous. Despite this, she still lies and says, “I was supposed to go out with a friend tonight.”

 

He tosses himself onto the couch next to her. She wrinkles her nose when he throws a leg across her lap but still silently lifts her arms to accommodate his presence. 

 

It’s cute. She’s used to him being a hot mess without the hot. He know just how much shit she will take from him. They are familiar with each other.

 

“You’re sitting on a couch in the common area of the dorm,” Kirk says. 

 

She chews her cheek, “Yes, thank you. I am aware of that fact.”

 

“It’s just that you’re a little dressed up to be just sitting in the common area of the dorm. And you do look nice, I might add.”

 

“Yes, thank you. As I said, I know.”

 

“That you look nice or that you’re in the common area of the dorm?”

 

“Both. Gaila helped me get dressed. The girl knows what she’s doing.”

 

He sits up a little, sighing. When several moments of silence doesn’t make her talk, he finally is forced to say, “Why are we sitting in the common area of the dorm when we should be going out?”

 

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, “You shouldn’t be going anywhere else as you are.”

 

“Jokes on you. I went out like this. I had dinner a while ago so it’s kind of an improvement actually.” Kirk leans against the back of the couch, facing her, loving how she fidgets under his gaze. He asks again, “Why are you just sitting here?” 

 

“I have a date.” Following the admission, she begins to play with her hands again. “I’m only telling you this because I’m certain you wouldn’t remember.”

 

(As an aside, she is wrong. Kirk has an outstanding memory that is unaffected by the appalling amount of alcohol he has consumed. She doesn’t find that out until much later though.)

 

“Nice. With who?” The conversation is suddenly very intriguing. He knows a lot of cadets who would kill or die to be with her but she never seemed to requite any of those individuals’ affection.

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Ok,” he says, pretending he isn’t interested anymore when in reality, he is more interested than ever. He adds, coyly, “Must not be a very good prospect.”

 

“I think it could be a lot actually.” She says, quietly as if she doesn’t even want to hear it for herself. She huffs, “That’s why I’m still here.”

 

Kirk yawns, “They would be lucky to have you. Take a chance on them. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“A lot of things.”

 

This Kirk understands. He rubs one of his bruises, evidence that is compelling support for the statement. “Don’t be afraid of what might happen. Be afraid of things that are happening. Like the fact you’re definitely, probably, totally,” he pauses to find his thought, which drifted away during his rambling, “missing what could be a great date.”

 

She doesn’t answer, but amazingly, it seems like she is actually thinking about what he is saying. 

 

“I’m a guy with stupid luck, Just Uhura. Go for it. Bones heal. Lawsuits get dropped. Opportunity can be lost forever.”

 

She wrinkles her nose at him, “You’re awful.”

 

“I know.” He grabs her shoulder and hauls himself to his feet, “And for that, I should probably sleep propped on my left side tonight and have some painkillers on hand for tomorrow. Good night, Just Uhura.”

 

When he is gone, she send a text message. Thankfully, her (former) Vulcan instructor is willing to wait a bit longer for her. She rushes off into the night, willing to take a chance.

 

.III.

 

Commander Spock is at his desk, his back rigid as he reads from his PADD. He hasn’t changed the page he’s reading in nearly five minutes. His TA, Uhura, is standing as far away from him as possible, her jaw tight and her movements terse as she grades assignments. Every time Spock speaks, she rolls her eyes. 

 

If Kirk didn’t know better, he could swear they were having an argument. 

 

He shakes his head at the thought. There’s just no way that could be true. He’s probably just losing it a little, because he is hungover. 

 

(Or more accurately, still a little drunk.)

 

“I am required to attend a brief meeting. I will return shortly,” Spock says. 

 

Kirk nods. Uhura grunts, only looking up from her work when Spock is gone. 

 

“Hey,” Kirk whispers loudly, “What’s the answer to number eight?”

 

“I’m not helping you cheat.”

 

“I’m kidding,” Kirk says, even though he almost isn’t. He is making up an exam his entire class already took. He had worked the answers out of one of his classmates, which is good because on his own, he knows none of the information. “I’m just trying to make conversation.”

 

“Well, don’t,” Uhura snaps, “I heard you almost got expelled. Don’t make more trouble for yourself.”

 

A cold trickle of dread runs down Kirk’s spine, “Do people know about that? What are they saying I did?”

 

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Uhura replies. Her expression makes Kirk believes her. 

 

He sighs in relief. He could barely look Spock in the eye. He didn’t know what he would do if everyone else knew. 

 

“Good. I didn’t do anything.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

“Well, I didn’t.”

 

“I’m not asking what you did.”

 

“I wouldn’t tell.”

 

She looks at him, her disgust thinly veiled. “Ok, I’ll bite. What did you do?”

 

He groans, “I messaged the wrong person a few times. Happy?”

 

“Ok. I completely believe that.”

 

“You should. It’s the truth.”

 

“Right. The administration cares so much about who you text that when you messaged the wrong person, they pulled you out of class for an emergency disciplinary hearing. Ok, Kirk.” She shakes her head and goes back to her grading.

 

Kirk hesitates but only for a moment. “I may have also sent pictures.”

 

She tries not to ask. He can see her trying to distract herself. 

 

She fails. “A picture of what?”

 

“Myself.”

 

“You were naked, weren’t you.”

 

“Yes.” He’s already been rejected by her a thousand times but one more can’t hurt so he adds, “Want to see it?”

 

She rubs her forehead, “You’re going to be a great Captain one day.”

 

“Hey, it wouldn’t have been a big deal if I had sent it to anyone else but because it was Commander Spock, it’s suddenly a whole thing.”

 

Her eyes widen, as if she just realized something. “You sent Commander Spock a nude picture of yourself?”

 

He waves his hands. Commander Spock has just returned. Spock looks at the pair. Uhura has a strange, unreadable expression on her face and Kirk is carefully examining his fingers. 

 

It is Spock’s experience that inexplicable behavior seems to be a norm in human culture so he chooses not to question their bizarre actions. 

 

Later, Uhura accesses the gradebook. She notices Kirk thoroughly failed his exam. He would have done exceptionally well on the multiple choice test, if he had been given the original format, she notes. Unbeknownst to Kirk, Spock had changed the exam for the retest students, to make it fair and prevent cheating. 

 

She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She smiles quickly but Spock still looks upset. He thinks she is still mad at him. 

 

“I only wished to express my sincerest apologies. I understand that my secrecy could have been interpreted as deception.”

 

“I know what happened,” Uhura says. Neither of them want him to explain. In any case, it seems only fair they both suffer with the awful imagery. “If Kirk had been sending me naked pictures of himself, I probably wouldn’t have told my girlfriend about that either.”

 

They both hear the term she used. Uhura bites her lip but doesn’t want to take it back. She carefully watches Spock as he says, “Girlfriend?”

 

“Yes, I mean, aren’t I?” She tries not to let it show, but she wants to be. She had wanted to be for a while. It’s just a title and she knows that but she needs to mean something to him. 

 

“By my understanding of the term, you are.”

 

Her relief washes over her, dizzying and wonderful, before a giddiness takes its place. 

 

“Can I assume this argument has reached a resolution?” Spock places his hand on her shoulder, his thumb brushing against her neck. 

 

“Yes, but please, let’s never discuss the fact that our first spat was over you seeing Kirk’s - ”

 

“Agreed.”

 

.IV.

 

James Tiberius Kirk didn’t want a family. Maybe some abandoned kids would try to recreate their childhood by having a spouse and/or kids but not Jim. Family made you dependent on them. Family was complicated when it should just be easy. The whole idea gave him hives. 

 

Or so he thought but somewhere into their first year as a crew, after a rogue alien with a grudge and but before they were totally in the clear, there was Uhura. 

 

Jim wasn’t expecting there to be anyone by his bedside in medbay, let alone her. He was barely the Captain. He was held above everyone else, even if he hadn’t proved that he deserved to be beyond any reasonable doubt. People revered his title and held him at arm’s length.

 

But there she is - legs for days, silky black hair, perfect - Uhura. Except something has changed. There are bags under her eyes, her nail polish is chipped, and she is staring at the wall where there is nothing to look at.

 

He pauses but she must notice that he had stirred because she glances over at him. Their eyes meet, and for a moment, neither says a thing. 

 

“You lost?” He asks. It’s something to say.  

 

She makes a face at him, rolls her eyes. 

 

“Don’t you have stuff you need to be doing?” He doesn’t mean much by it. He had simply never had a friend like her and still had almost no idea how to navigate such a relationship. 

 

“I have nowhere to be so I’m going to stay with you.” It’s not a question. It’s a statement.

 

And it can’t possibly be true.

 

“Where’s Spock?”

 

“Off doing administrative things,” Uhura says with a smile, “Near death experiences wouldn’t prevent that.”

 

He waits for more but she doesn’t continue. She doesn’t want him to worry, he realizes. 

 

“I heard they asked for him to come to New Vulcan.” Maybe it’s his injuries, or the memories of his own doom, but Kirk can’t help but say so.

 

“Again,” she says, nodding. She doesn’t confirm, but Kirk knows Spock came close to going.

 

He’s never been in her situation but he can’t help but think people constantly demanding your boyfriend partake in population restoration efforts with other people is bad for any couple. 

 

“Well, you both have to stay,” Kirk says. It’s true. Neither of them has ever held him on a pedestal. They have seen what he is capable of and they don’t allow anything less from him. He needs them, to remind himself of what he could be.

 

Her eyebrow lifts, “Do we?”

 

“Yeah. It’s not the Enterprise without you,” Kirk says. “No matter what happens, I’ll always make sure there’s a place for you here with us. Both of you.”

 

And even though he’s told Spock before, Kirk is going to make sure his First Officer remembers that. The Enterprise is home for all of them. 

 

“Well, I don’t think we’re going anywhere. You’re stuck with us,” Her tone is flippant but she places a hand on his.

 

He squeezes her hand back but it’s a little much for him. So he asks, “How’s the coffee?”

 

“Terrible.” She laughs. Maybe because she’s surprised he remembers how much she likes coffee.

 

“I’ll hurry up and get better so we can go get the good stuff,” Kirk says. 

 

“You have to.”

 

“And while I’m doing that, please thank everyone for me.” Kirk pauses before adding, “I’m really proud of the crew.”

 

“Of course, Captain Kirk.”

 

The words sound so strange to him, especially coming from her. There’s not a trace of sarcasm or doubt in her voice. He doesn’t even know what to think. 

 

It’s still hard to believe. He’s not a barely-passing command track cadet but a full-blown Captain of one of the best ships in Starfleet. And the whole time, there’s been Uhura, rolling her eyes but there, watching with high expectations. How some things change. 

 

“Thanks Nyota.”

 

She makes a face.

 

“Sorry. Thanks Just Uhura.”

 

Maybe not all things. 

 

.V.

 

Not many people knew this about Kirk but he liked being alone. That’s why every shore leave, he stayed behind with the ship. It was a nice time where no one could light themselves on fire or piss off another species or just break thing. Jim lived for it sometimes. 

 

A good holo maybe. A cold drink. Silence. Bliss. 

 

Until he realized Spock didn’t leave the ship either. 

 

Kirk nearly has a heart attack when he comes into the bathroom which unites the First Officer’s quarters with the Captain’s and finds Spock putting away towels. He had thought he was alone. By the grace of whatever higher powers may be, Kirk was dressed. 

 

“This is MY time,” Kirk snaps, all the while resisting the urge to stomp his foot. 

 

Naturally Spock doesn’t understand what Kirk means nor does he really care because as it turns out the Commander also likes quiet and not being responsible for others. So the only thing they can really do is plan their days  (with a written schedule, of course) so they never have to see each other, which shouldn’t be hard on a massive starship. 

 

Kirk can’t have nice things though so they obviously run into each other now and again. Usually they are innocent occasions, like an interrupted lunch in the mess or barging in on some quiet reading in the officer’s lounge. Only once is there any imprudence, with one party walking in on some heavy petting outside the bridge. (Kirk meets cute girls and that’s not a crime no matter what expressions get sent his way). 

 

Very rarely, Kirk bothers Uhura and Spock spending time together, which is embarrassing but also secretly very interesting. 

 

Kirk sees things. Uhura sometimes strokes Spock’s hand when they are sitting next to each other. Spock is just tall enough that he can lean forward and kiss Uhura’s forehead without stooping. Uhura’s gifts from Spock always seem to feature the color purple especially when said presents include jewelry. 

 

He has never had a relationship like they have. There is wholehearted acceptance of one another, a genuine concern for what the other needs, and fondness. He had never heard anyone describe love in such a way, but after so much time by their side, Kirk cannot imagine love being anything else. 

 

Nevertheless, they are a them and he is still very much on their periphery. That’s why he is more than a little surprised when they come to him with a very specific request. 

 

“You want me to marry you?” Kirk asks. It is the fifth time he has repeated the  question but he  can’t help himself. He simply can’t fathom why this request is coming at that moment. 

 

“Yes,” Uhura says, just as patient as she was the first time. She and Spock are holding hands, a simple act for most people but something, especially when done so openly by them, that is nearly as shocking as the request. 

 

He has so many questions, yet the one which arises in that moment is, “Don’t you want to wait until someone else is here?”

 

The crew is gone. The ship is so empty that just an hour ago, Kirk was still in his pajamas nursing a coffee, despite it being nearly noon. Thankfully the impulse had arised to get dressed and tidy his quarters a bit. If Uhura and Spock had come to him the day prior, they would have seen him and his room in quite a state. 

 

“We have discussed the matter. We would prefer a private ceremony,” Spock replies. His eyes are sparkling which is his equivalent of a toothy grin. 

 

“No witnesses? Is this a murder?” Kirk asks. He jokes but the whole thing makes  him very nervous. He knows he is allowed to do such ceremonies but no one has ever asked him to and he has no idea how to proceed. 

 

Uhura rolls her eyes, “Just stand there and look pretty. We’ll do the rest.”

 

“Ah. That I can do.”

 

So he does. They give him digital file which he reads and then they do their own vows. 

 

Nyota is first. “I take you to be my husband. I promise to love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I promise to be accepting of you and to always be willing to understand you.  Your devotion gives me strength, your integrity inspires me, your goodness sustains me.  I will happily spend my life at your side, adoring what I know about you and trusting what I will learn.”

 

“May I offer a rebuttal?” Spock says. 

 

“A rebuttal? These are vows, not an argument,” Kirk says before Nyota can even answer. 

 

Spock ignore Kirk. “There is no need to make such promises, Nyota. You have already fulfilled said vows.”

 

“Oh, hush. She’s already said yes,” Kirk says. 

 

“I speak sincerely,” Spock says. He looks only to Nyota. 

 

“Just say your vows,” Kirk says. It feels almost voyeuristic to interrupt their moment, but he can’t help but peek at Uhura. When he sees her smile and her eyes framed by happy tears, he knows he will never forget the expression. He privately thanks them for letting him be a part of their day before nudging Spock to continue. 

 

“Wear me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your mind, for love is infinitely strong.  Many waters cannot quench love. No flood can sweep it away. I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine. May this marriage be a covenant of partnership and trust as we work to build a life together: sometimes in unison, sometimes in harmony. Let me bind myself to you with respect, with love, with friendship and with joy, so that we may be companions and lovers until the end of days. As my mother said to my father on her wedding day, ‘ _ V’erastikh li l’olam, v’erastikh li b’tzedek uvmishpat uv’chesed uv’rachamim V’erastikh li b’emunah v’yada’at et Adonai.’  _ I betroth you to myself forever; I betroth you to myself in righteousness and in justice, in love and in mercy; I betroth you to myself in faithfulness, and you shall know God.”

 

“By the power vested in me by Starfleet, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Kirk says. Neither seem to hear him. 

 

There is no kiss. He just gradually becomes aware that they should be alone and leaves. 

 

He tries to give them space but finds them in the mess hall later that evening. Again, they are openly holding hands and they do not stop as he approaches.

 

“What is that?” Kirk says, wrinkling his nose as he looks at the food in front of them - wilted salad and some strangely colored soup.

 

“Something from the replicator,” Uhura says. She pats the seat next to her but Kirk shakes his head. 

 

“There has to be something better for your wedding dinner.”

 

“You and I both know there’s not.” 

 

“Wait here.”

 

He has a nice, expensive champagne, a gift from Admiral Pike. His old mentor had given it to him, reasoning, ‘A captain should always be ready to celebrate.’ Kirk pauses only for a second. He will always remember Pike. He might  as well make two memories from the one gift.

 

“A toast for the happy couple,” Kirk says. He pops the bottle, discretely pocketing the cork. Nyota examines the flute of champagne which he pours for her, smiling at Kirk and then her new husband. For his own part, Spock sniffs the beverage, curious. “I’m your best man,” Kirk decides, “And your maid of honor. I multitask.”

 

“We accept your sentiment,” Spock says. 

 

.VI.

 

“This is all your fault,” Uhura groans, her voice echoing in the porcelain basin of the toilet. 

 

“How is this my fault?” Kirk asks. He has her hair in one fist but with his spare hand, he pulls a length of paper from the holder to his left. 

 

“I don’t know but it’s so half-thought out and random, you have to be responsible for it somehow,” Uhura snaps, yanking the paper out of his hand. She had been in the bathroom for so long, Kirk had taken it upon himself to check on her.

 

She seems so convinced that it’s his doing, a dozen different thoughts run through his head. He brushes them off. It can’t be easy for a Vulcan hybrid to impregnate a human without any interventions. One simple mistake on his part can’t possibly cause that whole situation. 

 

“It’s not that half-thought out,” Kirk says.

 

She glares at him, obviously put off by his refusal to address her comment on her pregnancy being random.

 

So he panics and adds, “I’ve seen you with kids. You’re great. And I’m sure Spock would see it as an experiment in human development and be really smothering in his attempts to create the perfect individual.”

 

“He would be a great father,” Uhura says, her voice pointed. She hauls herself to her feet and pushes past Kirk to examine herself in the mirror over the sink, “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

 

“You don’t have to do anything.”

 

“I know but I want to.”

 

The thought of a little being who looks at him with Uhura’s typically annoyed expression and talks like Spock is suddenly so easy to picture, Kirk can barely stand it. “Are we having a baby, Just Uhura?”

 

She shakes her head but he sees her smile, “I have so many responsibilities and so many things I want to do. This wasn’t supposed to happen for years. So, I ask you again, what am I going to do?”

 

“What are you going to do? You’re going to do what you want to do. You’re going to be a wonderful mother and an extraordinary Starfleet officer. That’s what you’re going to do and I have the utmost faith in you.” He nudges her. “I feel like this moment should have a hug in it?”

 

She scoffs but his grin is so sincere. She reluctantly returns it, laying her head against his form. He throws his arm around her shoulder and kisses her forehead, mostly because he is ecstatic and she’s probably too weak to punch him.

 

In the mirror, he can see a shift in her expression. Her confidence in herself is come out, pushing past her uncertainties. Kirk is pleased to see it, as he always is. 

 

It’s a nice moment but he’s still thinking about what she said and  old habits die hard. He has to go and ruin everything by asking, “Do you happen to take Tyria?”

 

Her voice is dangerously low as she asks, “Tyria? The birth control Starfleet offers to everyone? That Tyria? Yes. Why?”

 

A vague memory of a brief which had been sent to all of the chief medical officers and acting captains in Starfleet rises up into Kirk’s awareness. Something about hypos being possibly damaged by subspace radiation, which Kirk had been sure - absolutely sure - McCoy would talk about with all the crewmembers and therefore removed the responsibility of Kirk needing to have any awkward conversations. 

 

“No reason.”

 

He was wrong. She isn’t too weak to slap him and she does so then, so loudly the sound reverberates through the empty space. She stomps out of the bathroom but not before saying, “I can’t stand you.”

 

.VII.

 

True to Kirk’s promise, Uhura is a wonderful mother, with a little work. Spock, despite his good intentions on the other hand, needs a lot of help. 

 

“I’ve explored a good chunk of the universe but you’re hands down the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” The newborn in Kirk’s arms rubs her eyes with her tiny hands, scowling at him as if his comments are tedious to her. Kirk can’t help but think she already knows she’s beautiful and could care less what he thinks.

 

Just like mommy. 

 

“Can I have my baby back?” Uhura asks. She had barely been able to give him her newborn daughter in the first place. “Five minutes is more than enough.” 

 

“I’m your Uncle Jim, Amandla,” Kirk says, “I’ll always love you and I’ll always protect you.”

 

Uhura makes a face but doesn’t correct him.

 

“Can you say ‘Uncle Jim’, Amandla?” Kirk’s baby talk is probably sickening to listen to but he wouldn’t - or can’t - stop. “Or how about ‘Mommy’? Or ‘Daddy’?”

 

“Stop that,” Uhura says, “I want her first language to be Swahili and then Standard.”

 

“She’s not old enough to talk at all, Uhura.” Kirk turns away, knowing full and well that she is rolling her eyes at him. “Speaking of the devil, where is Spock?”

 

“He’s went to work on the crib.”

 

“He’s been working on the crib for weeks.”

 

“It’s a complicated crib. And he wants to be certain it’s safe. So he keeps updating it.”

 

“You know I heard it takes fathers a few months to truly bond with their babies,” Kirk says, nuzzling the baby’s hair, savoring the scent. 

 

She avoids his gaze, “He needs time.”

 

There is clearly something underneath her words. So Kirk cracks a few more jokes, kisses the baby once or twice or eleven times, and then goes to see Spock. 

 

Kirk lets himself into Uhura and Spock’s quarters. No one answers his calls but he hears quiet mumbling and the sounds of metal on wood. Spock is in his living room, surrounded on all sides by pieces of the crib and screws.

 

“Amandla is looking for her daddy,” Kirk says, carefully moving around the wood on the floor. He makes a space for himself and sits down. He winces and removes something sharp from his upper thigh. 

 

“I doubt she is capable of verbal expression.”

 

“Hey! Someone read up on human development,” Kirk leans over to examine the instructions Spock has on his PADD. To Kirk’s surprise, it is not an outline on how to put together a baby bed. It’s a video. 

 

“I am researching the optimal method of holding a newborn,” Spock says before Kirk can ask. 

 

“Why? I mean, if I can do it, anyone can.”

 

“There are specific techniques which can prevent the occurrence of gastrointestinal issues, promote physical comforting, and - ”

 

“She doesn’t need any of that. Half the crew has held her and she didn’t have any problems. I mean, I think she might hate Scotty but that’s mostly because he tried to sing to her,” Kirk says. When Spock doesn’t look up from the video, Kirk asks, “Have you not held your baby yet? It’s not hard.”

 

Spock focuses so intensely on the video, Kirk knows what the answer is.

 

“Do you want to talk about it? I know your dad wasn’t that incredible - ” Kirk says until Spock gives him a horrifying look, “I’ll shut up.”

 

They sit in silence, watching the video together. It features an ancient looking doctor with a nasally voice who quick frankly looks like Santa Claus. The whole thing is so ridiculous that Kirk can barely watch without laughing at the scene before him: his Vulcan commander getting advice from Kris Kringle. 

 

Kirk fidgets, “Are you afraid? I know she’s tiny and that can be overwhelming?”

 

Spock leans forward and turns up the volume on the video.

 

Undeterred, Kirk asks, raising his voice accordingly, “It’s easy to worry you might screw it up but honestly at this age all she wants is to be held, fed, and changed.”

 

Still no response.

 

So Kirk tries again, “Are you afraid of diapers? Or other body fluids? Because that is unavoidable. Might as well get over it.”

 

Spock gives him a look. 

 

“Do you - ”

 

“Jim,” Spock says. At the sound of his first name, Kirk goes silent. “I am responsible for this child’s existence. This is a task at which I must be successful.”

 

“The fact you want to be good that badly shows me that you’ll be incredible at this,” Kirk says patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Intention does not always indicate the degree of success an individual will achieve at a certain task.”

 

“Maybe so.” Kirk says. He stands up and gestures for Spock to join him, “Come on. Let’s just go see her.” When Spock pauses, Kirk adds, “She’s super cute. Very snuggly. I may steal her if you don’t come now. She’s that great.”

 

Spock slowly follows Kirk to medbay. Uhura is sleeping but Amandla is awake in her bassinet, glaring at the bright lights above her head. 

 

Amandla turns to look at Kirk. He can’t help but say in a high pitched voice, “Are you looking for your Uncle Jim? I’m right here and I always will be.” He plucks her up, making funny noises at her as Spock awkwardly shifts in a nearby chair. 

 

“Just place each hand on the opposite elbow,” Kirk says, “There. That’s perfect.”

 

When she is placed in her father’s arms, Amandla turns her stares towards Spock, who watches her back with equal intensity. They are studying one another. 

 

“See?” Kirk says, “You’re already everything she needs.”

 

Neither Spock nor his daughter acknowledge him, which just proves his point, to be honest. Nearby, Uhura begins to stir, smiling when she sees her little family. 

 

Then, because it seems like one of those moments, he should step away from, Kirk leaves. 

 

Separate but together. That’s how it always seems to be with Kirk’s relationships. 

 

This time, however, he can’t deny it hurts more than usual. 

 

Fortunately (?), that ends up not being the case.

 

Kirk adored babies and he absolutely loved Amandla. She was easy to love. 

 

He gets into the habit of letting himself into Spock and Uhura’s quarters but for the first time, he is now welcomed. Uhura often had Kirk hold her daughter when she needs another set of hands. 

 

“I’m like your firstborn. Playing with the baby while you do chores,” Kirk says. 

 

Uhura ignores him for some reason.

 

When Amandla was alert, she seemed to be very interested in him and when she wasn’t, she happily slept on his chest, a soft, cute lump. 

 

Kirk quickly found though, that said affection only seemed to exist during the day, particularly when, at six weeks of age, Amandla developed colic. 

 

When two domiciles shared a wall and a bathroom as the Captain’s quarters did with the First Officer’s, the inhabitants tended to hear what the others were doing. This lead to the usual embarrassments. Sex, arguments, and all other manner of things which one didn’t want to be shared were nearly impossible to hide. An infant losing their mind all night long was one of said things.

 

“Do something,” the neighboring crew members moaned.  

 

“She has colic,” McCoy snapped, “There’s nothing you can do and I’m damn sure her parents aren’t any happier than ya’ll are.”

 

Kirk does his research and McCoy is right. Of course, Kirk should stay out of it. It’s not his place. 

 

Naturally though, he finds himself out in the adjacent quarters, one night. His First Officer is half asleep and shirtless as he leans against a wall. In Spock’s lap is his sobbing infant, wearing only a diaper.

 

“She does not appear to receive comfort from my care,” Spock says dumbly. He is so sleep deprived, he doesn’t even seem to care Kirk is in his living room.

 

“Give her to me,” Kirk says. When Amandla is in his arms, Kirk lays her stomach down in his forearm, gently rocking her. She cries for a few more minutes but then whimpers and hiccups. Kirk explains, “I lived with my aunt for a few years and her son had colic too.”

 

“That hold is not evidence-based,” Spock says. He then makes no attempt to stop Kirk from continuing to hold her. 

 

Kirk smiles smugly back at her until he feels a wetness on his elbow. Amandla has vomited on him.

 

Maybe it’s the lack of sleep or how cute the kid looks even when she upchucks but Kirk can’t help but keep grinning. He gestures at the stain,“You know my mom says that’s the moment you know you’re truly a father.”

 

Spock looks sharply at Kirk, “I will allow you to have her call you uncle but I am her father.”

 

“You are,” Kirk says, internally patting himself on his back. 

 

“And you will knock before you enter our domicile.”

 

“I may knock before I enter your domicile.”

 

.IX.

 

Amandla spends about fifteen years onboard the USS Enterprise and in that time, Kirk has a blast being her uncle. He teaches Amandla how to play baseball, navigate the stars, curse, waltz, shoot a phaser, and many other thing her parents either don’t know about or barely approve of. He sees his own stubbornness, daring, and devotion in her (although her parents somehow think such traits come from themselves or their family members). 

 

In short, Kirk and Amandla are best friends. 

 

Which is why, when it comes time for Amandla to go to university, Kirk is nearly as ruined as her parents are, if not more so.  

 

“I fail to see how you could possibly be more upset about this,” Uhura says when Kirk articulates the thought. 

 

But he still thinks he might be. He knows what it’s like to have a family now and he knows what it’s like to be apart from those he loves and he wants none of it. 

 

He knows it’s necessary though. He contemplates sabotaging her applications, putting his foot down as Captain and refusing to let her go, and all manner of nonsensical actions but in the end, he comes to his senses. 

 

“She’ll be back,” McCoy says as they watch her prepare to leave off the ship. 

 

“She better be,” Chekov says. A dozen other crew members who are crammed onto the beaming pad murmur in agreement. 

 

Kirk holds her twice as long as Spock does and nearly as long as Uhura does but in the end, he lets go. And waits until he is alone to tear up a little bit. 

 

Uhura makes herself busy. She takes up gardening, using some seeds Sulu gives her. She learns a dozen obscure languages. She starts taking classes to get a graduate degree in Electrical Engineering. 

 

Spock, on the other hand, is at sea. He wanders the ship. He signs up to takes too many extra shifts until Kirk puts his foot down. He refuses to talk about the subject.  

 

They don’t get to see Amandla until two and a half years later. Kirk calls his girl as often as he can which isn’t that often because they are in deep space and she’s busy. It’s not the same. That’s why, when a shore leave matches up with a school break and Uhura invites him to go on vacation with them, Kirk nearly does a backflip. 

 

They arrive in Nairobi late at night. The next morning, Kirk can’t wait. He sends Amandla a text inviting her to breakfast and leaves to meet her before she can respond. 

 

The address she lives at seems like a normal student apartment. It’s a little dirty, sparsely furnished, and probably has more people living in it than it should. A half-awake woman answers the door, clutching a cup of coffee.

 

“Does Amandla know you’re coming?” the woman - whose name is Imani - asks after Kirk has introduced himself. 

 

“Sure. I texted,” Kirk says. He nods at two men and another woman hunched over a shameful looking breakfast in the kitchen. Nostalgic, he thinks, save for the fact they are all dressed. 

 

It looks like they had a long night but he brushes away his concern. He has Amandla’s favorite candy, some snacks, and a stuffed sehlat, which he bought from New Vulcan. She’ll be happy to see him, especially if she is really hungover.

 

“Ok,” Imani says. She stomps in front of him, dragging her hand on the wall. She loudly tells him, “I’ll just show you Amandla’s room. It’s right this way. Over here.” She pounds on the door at the end of the hall, announcing, “Amandla, your uncle is here.” 

 

Something falls onto the ground inside the room. They hear something slam and crash around but finally Amandla opens the door. 

 

The final traces of his worry vanishes when she throws her arms around his neck. His heart soars. He mutters in her hair, “My girl.”

 

They go out onto the balcony of her apartment, where Kirk can enjoy the sun on his skin and fresh air. She admires the presents he brought her, even the stuffed animal which he suddenly realizes is a silly gift for an eighteen year old. He looks at the numerous publications which she already has and listens to her stories about school, working in the lab, and being an intern at the hospital. 

 

She goes to the bathroom to get ready for her parents visit while Kirk wanders in the living room. As she does her hair, she calls to him, “I got you a gift too, you know. For your birthday. I didn’t forget.”

 

“Is it a new leather jacket?” Kirk jokes. He leans against the wall and hears a strange sound coming from Amandla room, which is currently empty. In spite of everything, he feels called to investigate. 

 

“It might be,” Amandla calls back, laughter in her voice. 

 

Kirk looks under the bed and around the desk before he realizes the source of the sound. “Is it in your closet?” he asks. 

 

“Ye - NO!”

 

It’s too late. He has already opened the door. 

 

Inside is a naked teenage boy. Amandla races into the room. For a moment, no one speaks. 

 

Kirk’s first thought is that the stuffed animal was indeed a stupid gift for Amandla. She’s not a kid anymore. 

 

Amandla looks at Kirk, her eyes imploring him to be the cool uncle and let the incident pass without comment. 

 

That only serves to make Jim feel guilty when he does tell her parents. Spock insists on giving Amandla ‘the talk’. Amandla is, in a word, furious. 

 

“I stopped listening after he started going on about the chemical basis for zygote production,” Amandla snaps when Kirk tries to talk to her about it. 

 

“I’ll have your mom talk to you.”

 

“I'm a medical student. I know how reproduction works,” 

 

“But you don't know about love or relationships,” Kirk says, “Your parents know about that. Trust me.”

 

“When did you become a hundred years old?” Amandla says. 

 

“Talk to your parents about this stuff, especially your dad. He want you to need him.” 

 

Instead of being grateful, which only a very small part of him expected (really, it was), she made that damn face again before making the phrase which she had been using since puberty to get him to do what she wanted. “What happened to you Uncle Jim. You used to be cool.”

 

“I was cool,” Kirk says, “But your dad still need you.”

 

She sighs enormously and hangs up on him. 

 

But from that point on, Spock is different. He begins to help Nyota and Sulu with their garden. He convinces Starfleet to let him get a cat. And he has frequent phone calls from his daughter to look forward to. 

 

.X.

 

In the end, Spock and Uhura have four great-grandchildren, six great-great grandchildren, and sixteen great-great-great grandchildren. They speak Orion, Vulcan, Portuguese, Mongolian, Swahili, Arabic, and Standard. Spock and Uhura have many titles but the kids all call Jim the same thing. 

 

“Can you say ‘Grandpa Jim’?” Hannibal James Kimathi (whose name was the product of years of campaigning), Spock and Uhura’s newest great-great-great grandson watches Jim with furrowed eyebrows. 

 

Being that he is barely eight weeks old, Hani (whose nickname was the product of a few minutes of his five older sisters’ combined whims) cannot follow Jim’s request. He can, however, give Jim a squishy faced grin, which leaves the aforementioned request quickly forgotten. 

 

He looks just like Amandla did at his age. 

 

“A merciless conqueror of hearts, an untouched commander of cuteness,” Jim says, gently pinching the baby’s chubby cheeks, “Use your powers for good, Hani.”

 

“He’s going to be a great leader. Don’t stomp on his charisma,” Hani’s sister says. Mandukhai - who accepts no nicknames, thank you very much - is carefully painting Jim’s toenails. 

 

“He can be whatever he wants to be,” Jim says, kissing Hani’s soft forehead. 

 

“Your feet are done,” Mandukhai gives Jim a look. “I think Bibi is home.”

 

After all these years, Kirk can take a simple hint from a member of the Uhura clan. He settles the baby in his crib and leaves the nursery. He finds Amandla on the stairs. Impatient, he asks, “How did it go?”

 

She smiles at him, tired but genuinely happy, “Clear. It looks like the treatment worked this time. Dad is being discharged right now. Thandie is bringing him home.”

 

“I told you your dad would be fine,” Kirk says. 

 

Amandla still smiles but the expression is different. He can’t help but treat her like the little girl he once helped raise, even if so much has changed. He knows she both appreciates it and is weary of it. “I should call everyone.”

 

“I’ll be here,” Kirk says. 

 

“I know,” she calls over her shoulder.

 

Downstairs, Uhura is at the kitchen table, staring into a cup of tea. She doesn’t look up at him but instead pulls back the chair next to her. 

 

“Your husband will outlive us all,” Kirk says. 

 

“I hope so,” Uhura says. 

 

“I know he will,” Kirk says. Uhura shakes her head at his old confidence but gifts him with a smile. 

 

“You remember back when we were at the Academy?” Uhura asks. 

 

Jim takes a sip of her tea, “Parts of it. A couple things have happened since.”

 

Uhura smiles. She’s always had a beautiful smile. He’s always told her so and recently, he has been able to do so without being slapped. How times can change, “A couple.”

 

He thinks back. The only conclusion he can come to is, “It’s been pretty wonderful.”

 

“It has.” To his surprise, she reaches out and takes his hand. 

 

“Why did you ask me about the Academy?”

 

“Remember that night you found me sitting in the common area, dressed up for a date but not going anywhere in a hurry?”

 

“I actually do,” Kirk says, “I had a truly catastrophic hangover.”

 

“I was going on a date with Spock,” Uhura says, “You convinced me to go out with him. You made all of this. Did you know that?”

 

“Ah. It seems you owe me.”

 

“What do you want Captain?” Uhura asks. She says his title with respect now, with real reverence.

 

He thinks of the life they have, Uhura, Kirk, and everyone else.

 

“You know what?” Kirk says, “Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
